


Department K

by JLBRD



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent, Experimentation, F/F, Forced Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBRD/pseuds/JLBRD
Summary: “No, thanks. I’m not having a kid at 100 years old.”If she had the ability to hear suppressed gasps, she would have right then.“What? Don’t act so surprised on my behalf.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to starting 2018 right!
> 
> This story was born from @Crimsoncat's prompt: "An AU where Nat and Maria's best friend(s) die(s) and leave them joint custody of their toddler." They need to get past their issues to take care of a child together.
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Yell at me on tumblr or the comment section :)

The year is 2029. Looking out over the city and seeing that the world hasn’t imploded yet is the first surprise of the day. Natasha has lived a long life – too long, she’d even say – and has intimate knowledge of aliens invading the planet, of humanity’s self-destructing tendencies ( _hello, 2016 US election_. Why do we Russians always have to get our way?), and of things going wrong, just because.

Does the universe ever really need a reason to be a dick?

The second surprise is the knocking pattern that can only come from one person. It’s (fortunately) someone she trusts implicitly, but never likes to hear from.

She’s really not looking forward to the third surprise; she’s learned to hate them, whether good or bad. As far as she’s concerned, the only way to survive is to be prepared for anything.

“Hello, Isaiah. Wish I can say that it's nice to see you." She shuts the door behind him. "What brings you here?”

"You didn't hear this from me before the meeting your boss will be calling in 10 minutes. I thought you could use the warning, though."

"Get to the point."

"Jimmy's dead."

That doesn't come as a shock. His postcards have been few and far between these past couple of months.

"That's not all. He left you a child."

"What?"

*******

Maria Hill started her day fairly normally. She woke up at 5, got up and ready for a run and a workout, had her coffee, some eggs and toast. Nothing’s amiss, she’s right on her schedule since she just finished yelling at 3 bumbling baby agents at 8:03am – yes, within 3 minutes of signing in. The laptop is shut when her personal phone rings; that can’t be good. Her days revolve around making sure the damn thing doesn’t ever make a peep.

She really thought that today would only consist of her usual routine.

No one figured that it would end with her owning an ancient mansion (potentially haunted by the spirits of James' family tree) in Canada, a bunch of jets she frankly does not need, a samurai…

...and a mutant child.

 _Christ._ She rubs her temple, hoping to fend off the headache forming that feels a lot like the Mjolnir pounding the shit out of the inside of her head.

_I’m almost 50 and, somehow, this is already more stressful than anything I’ve dealt with so far in life._

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” greeting too chipper for bleak news.

“Hardy-har, I’ll pull your other eye out of its socket and put it back, asshole. There’s a reason why I avoid you like the plague. And Tony Stark. Mostly him,” she says to the person on the other end, already packing up to head to the briefing room.

“And yet somehow, you can’t escape these calls.”

“Dodging your boss is really tough, Nick. I hope you realize that. I’ll be down in 5.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isaiah Ross, Natasha Romanoff's lawyer, manager and occasional SHIELD aide, broke the news of Wolverine's death.

They've heard word going around, but a confirmation is still a blow.

He was known by many of them as James Howlett, but he was Old Man Logan to Maria, and Jimmy to Natasha - more accurately, to Natalia.

His 'will' came in the form of bloodied and crumpled up letters inside an envelope along with some cash, a map, and a folded up picture of 18 kids with a handful of adults that must be their caretakers.

It takes a while for anyone to recover and break the silence.

“If you say ‘congratulations, it’s a girl,' I will send you back to the hospital, Wilson.” He cringes, guilty of wanting to crack that exact joke. And Natasha doesn’t play around regarding injuries.

“Nope, I decline. No way in hell,” Hill's arms cross, as if her defensive stance is enough of a shield from her newfound, unwanted inheritance.

“Agreed. No, thanks," the redhead's arms are up in surrender. "I’m not having a kid at 100 years old. 101, if we're being precise.”

If she had the ability to hear suppressed gasps, she would have right then.

“What? Don’t act so surprised on my behalf. I’ve heard your opinions on my knitting habit.”

“Archaic art.”

“That’s rich, Bow Boy. Thank you for saying it to my face. Expect revenge anyway.”

“Romanoff, Hill, you two can’t just ‘pass,’ dust off your hands and steer clear of this responsibility. Former Agent Howlett requested for you specifically for a reason.”

“Yeah, because we’re women,” Maria's tone indicating that she's on the verge of hysteria. It's a rare sight _not_ to behold. "I might take him up on that house. With some renovation, it could be turned into a vacation spot."

“Can we talk about him not leaving me enough cool gear? He _probably_  just said a lot of nice things about me, which is uncalled for.”

Tony does a poor job of disguising his laugh behind a cough. “Seriously, Tasha?”

“I’m serious. What the hell do I do with a ‘storage full of shuriken’? Wait, I get the Muramasa. Gotta admit, that’s a good one.” She breathes, almost giddy now. “Ooh, and Cyclops’ bike? Very nice. Okay, I'm open to bribery.”

As Natasha and the others whispered in reverence due to some space gem, the Deputy Director pored over the finer details of this extremely inconvenient arrangement.

So what, she's supposed to magically be a mom now? Does the flimsy package come with maternal instincts? Maybe then she'll accept because she sure _as fuck_ currently does not possess those.

New SHIELD Mission: Co-Parenting with The Black Widow - looking FUBAR so far.


	3. Chapter 3

"That son of a bitch really thinks he can just die and leave us with all this--"

"You really gonna speak ill of the dead, Commander? It's inappropriate," she says with rare fondness upon seeing at what this new dynamic has reduced her superior to. (Spoiler alert: an unusual frantic mess.)

"I said what I said, Romanoff. He's got _the goddamn nerve_ " teeth gritting as she zones out, possibly going to her happy place of killing an already dead man.

***

It was nonstop planning for extraction from that point on. It's not blind luck that SHIELD's been watching the perimeter surrounding Alkali Lake. Several preventative measures have been put in place for those who would attempt more human and mutant experimentation, as is the case with the Weapon X program.

Logan has outlined every bit of information they will need, it was just a matter of dispatching capable agents into the mutants' exact location, setting a rendezvous point, and rescuing them at the border.

Getting them come back to the base by sheer force - if necessary - wasn't a massive issue, but gaining their trust would be.

***

Funnily enough, she's actually nervous. Maria Hill does not do nervous. But then again, SHIELD has no handbook for this particular scenario.

_"How to Act When Meeting Your Brand New, Shiny 11-Year Old Child: 101"_

***

Only years of maintaining her composure let her keep her dignity intact when all she wanted to do was recoil away from the tiny, furious Spanish kid in front of her being held back by her boss.

_"Quién eres tú? Donde estoy?"_

She, too, has many questions and it’s too early for this level of confusion, so she reacted based solely on the valid impulse she had.

She pushed down on the kid’s face and muffled her mouth.  _Squish, squish._

If the perpetually stoic Nick Fury ever gaped, he would right then. But he knows his second-in-command well. He had an amused twinkle in his eye, despite barely being able to restrain the kid.

 _There, that’s better_ , Maria thinks of the offending barrage of foreign words not being thrown her way any longer.

"No yelling before my coffee, kiddo."  _As far as first impressions go, that wasn't so bad._

It’s nice to have a height advantage at times like these.

***

The rest of the afternoon is a flurry of activity and she can only recall it in fragments.

***

“ _Dónde está mi papá?_ ”

***

"April, Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Rictor, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Mira, Rebecca, Stephen, Tamara, Tomás..."

***

"There's someone else you need to meet."

“ _No quiero conocer a nadie!_ ”

***

 _"_ April, Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Rictor, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Mira, Rebecca, Stephen, Tamara, Tomás..."

***

The mutants are mostly left to their own devices in the Tower's common area while the Avengers look on.

 _Babysit_ , if it must be called that.

“How is she doing that?” Darcy watches with wide eyes. “Learned the hard way that I'm not worthy or whatever. Last time I tried, let’s just say that my pinky toe never quite got over it. The tiny drama queen.”

“Little girl, put the hammer down.”

She glares, struggling harder to swing it around Fury’s way.

He groans. The stubborn little shit is going to hurt herself.

“You belong with them, alright,” and goes to approach her.

***

Laura, along with the others, gets shown around, and they get settled in for the night.

She's relieved that they were able to escape those bad guys, but what about these new people? What do they want?

She can’t shake off the feeling of being back in her old facility.

She sleeps fitfully, as is typical by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quién eres tú?" = Who are you?  
> "Donde estoy?" = Where am I?  
> “Dónde está mi papá?” = Where's my dad?  
> “No quiero conocer a nadie!” = I don't want to meet anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww, she's so cute, you guys. Look at her rubbing sleep from her eyes. And that yawn!" Clint was actually _squee_ -ing.

"She can also rip up your precious arms. Don't let her fool ya," Sam helpfully warns.

"Guys, leave the precious girl be. She's a growing girl," Pepper smiles, more than a little smitten. One of Pepper's many talents includes admonishing, and then making you feel guilty for her having to do it.

Multiple unfamiliar voices woke the girl in question.

Laura immediately senses that she was surrounded, so the first swipe of claws really shouldn’t have been a surprise.

“Ow, oooh. Fuck!” Clint clutches his thoroughly bleeding cheek, whimpering. “That’s gonna scar. It better be a cool-looking one. Can her claws rust? I don't have my rabies or tetanus shots.”

"My bad. Your face is the target, not your limbs."

"Shut it, Sam. Your commentary isn't useful now."

“Everybody out. OUT!” Maria barks, ushering everyone out with one hand, and holding the thrashing body with the other. “Barton, don’t get blood all over the marble,” hastily tacking on a final instruction.  _Priorities._

***

They are now herded like cattle outside the room, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

“That was not our smartest idea,” Tony deadpans.

“Yeah, that can be said about a lot of our ideas,” Steve says distractedly. “Does she need help?”

Just as he asked, they hear a loud “ROMANOFF, IN HERE. NOW.”

There is a collective wince, silently wishing the woman luck.

***

"Calm down, kid. What did I say about yelling before I get my coffee? We're gonna add a new rule. Okay? Okay. No kicking.. OW! Stop. Not my bladder. Or my teeth. Ugh, you're super strong..."

_More screaming._

"...for such a tiny, tiny thing," and gestures with her thumb and forefinger stuck together, pulling her wrist in a forward and back motion.

"What is she doing? What does that mean?"

"Is she saying  _OK_? Everything's fine?" Steve even goes as far as to throw both thumbs up.

"Dumbasses. She's asking for one of your toys, Clint."

***

Tranquilizer darts. So Barton  _is_ good for something.

***

“How scary do you all think Hill and Romanoff will be now that they’re parents?” Tony looks into the room nervously, but not daring to go any closer.

“Much, much more terrifying.”

Murmurs of agreement echo the sentiment.

“They’re already so competent and protective," Steve says, seeming to think aloud.

“I think one or both of them already finished a bunch of parenting audiobooks. I overhead JARVIS earlier saying something about 'What Expect When You're Not Really Expecting a Feral Child, But Was Surprised With One, Chapter 47.'” Pepper adds.

"Hilarious, Pep. Anyway, it's barely been 48 hours since they found out?” Clint chips in, still tending to his face.

“Reiterating my point: terrifying, competent, protective.”


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Nat discussed it, and decided that if they had a fresh baby out of the womb, they'd also get him or her checked out.

With a lot of convincing, they finally got Laura to half-agree to it.

Except that she's only known medical procedures her whole life, and acting out is almost justified.

The telltale signs of fear - leg shaking, looking around for an exit every 2 minutes - are also justified.

“ _No me toques!_ ” Harshly pulling her arm back and moving to hit the poor nurse square in the nose.

Maria grabs it and stops the incoming damage. “Hey! We don’t just go around punching people, _entendido_?”

“Yes, we do.” Natasha eyes her dubiously.

She concedes the point. “…Starting now.”

***

She takes to calling them by their first or last names after a while. Surprisingly, Natasha takes offense more than Maria does.

The current theory circulating is that Natasha bristles at the first-name basis situation because of their proximity in height. It’s hard to accept an 11 year old’s disrespect when she’s close in stature. This is one of the many ways that Natasha can be more traditional.

Maria can take it in stride even if she’s the one to always insist on being called ‘Acting Director’ or ‘Special Agent’ because she understands the power structure at play here. The kid needs to take her time.

They just let Natasha sulk.

***

“ _Ella es mamá número uno, eres mamita número dos._ ”

Thank Thor that they can communicate in the language the girl seems most comfortable with.

“ _Cómo es que soy ‘mamita,’ niñita?_ ,” feigning offence.

“Because you’re little, too.” She smiles something devious, and Natasha feels like Laura’s somehow flesh and blood and she repressed the memory of the birth.

Maria snorts, and Natasha looks at her curiously.  _What?_  Without having to say it out loud.

“Nothing, just.. you two.”

She nudges the other woman’s hip before slipping out. “Get out of my head, Hill.”

***

"Mommy? Mama?" Laura says, sticky sweet.

They don't buy the act for a second. It's gonna take a while for her to process everything. Hell, it's going to take them, the adults, longer.

“Nice try. Whatever it is, it's a 'no' from both of us. I would have used the same tactic, so you deserve a high five.”

"Can we get ice cream?"

" _That_ , we can do."

***

They knew it was a ruse, but still, that didn't take long.

They’ve lost the little person.

 _The world’s mightiest hero_  and _SHIELD's greatest_  have lost an actual living, breathing human.

This galaxy is doomed for failure and demise.

"That kid is going to get much more than a stern talking to when we find her."

"You know, I suddenly have the itch to whoop mutant ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No me toques” = don't touch me  
> "entendido?" = understood?  
> "ella es mamá número uno, eres mamita número dos" = she's mom number one, you're (tiny) mom number two  
> "Cómo es que soy ‘mamita,’ niñita?" = how come i'm (tiny) mom, little girl?


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s not out of our radar. I’m tracking her,” Maria walks in, poking around on a tablet, preparing to project her screen to share with those present.

“Hill, what have you done? When did you do it?" Natasha's face is impassive, but might as well be red in agitation. "Chip implanted when she was sleeping? How is that even remotely her choice?”

She knew this situation would hit a nerve. She wouldn’t ask for forgiveness because she made sure she wouldn’t need it in the first place.

Pro-tip: stupidity gets you killed anywhere, but especially when dealing with Natasha Romanoff.

“At ease, agent. I attached it to her sunglasses since she seems especially fond of it. Here’s hoping she doesn’t ditch them.”

Eyebrows crease, and then raise. _Go on_ , they say. _I know there’s more to this plan_.

“If all else fails, she is being tailed by a trusted detective,” now being evasive on purpose.

The redhead’s rigid posture relaxes, if only infinitesimally.

“You all freaked her out. Have you never seen a Frankenstein type before?” She scoffs at her team. “So while the lot of you were busy scaring her away, I kept myself busy, too.”

***

“Why a private eye? Why not either of us, or someone we both trust? Who’s this person, what’s their work like?”

“SHIELD has other liabilities. This one can be handled delicately, discreetly.”

“You’re dodging. Who’s watching the kid?”

“Jones. Jessica Jones.”

“Why her?"

“I shouldn't even have considered her - she made me pee in front of her in public once. But she's good at what she does, she's even saved my life before. And she's a mom. She understands that I would never endanger anybody I should care about so blatantly.”

“Okay. But you better believe that if this goes sideways-”

“And I know how you feel about consent. She’s yours, too.” Maria bites her lip at that statement, looking unsure whether she really has crossed a line or not.

Well, Natasha's threat seems unnecessary now. It's good that she got interrupted because honestly, her boss is as capable as she is intimidating. What would she have said, ' _I'll get my cat to scratch up your arms, make her shed all over your clothes and furniture_ '?

The pause that followed felt like an eternity.

Finally, a _thank you_ , too low to be heard if you weren’t waiting for it with baited breath was given.

Natasha slithered away before Maria has the time to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (true story: Jessica made Maria pee in front of her in public in JJ vol. 2)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times Jessica Jones got involved

“Alias investigations, what do you want?”

“When did you decide on that name? I like it.”

“Hello, Maria, great to hear from you, I’m good, thanks for asking. How are things up on your flying office-slash-death trap?”

“Still not a fan of flying?”

“Yup. Not a fan at all. There's so much more to be scared of that rationally, it's a silly fear, but honestly, getting over it is one of life's many mysteries.”

Maria laughs at her friend's inclination towards talking to herself. "You'd be happy to hear that I'm on solid ground this time. Come by for a drink at the Tower."

"Ugh. Hard pass. The booze isn't worth the effort put into socializing."

"Point. So listen-"

"I'll do it."

"Really? You didn't even hear the details yet. Jones? Oh," she frowns. "Okay. She hung up."

***

"The kid's at Coney Island. Nothing to be worried about, except maybe winning her a unicorn plush toy and getting her cotton candy. She's also been staring into the water, not really moving, blinking. D'you want me to check if she's breathing?"

***

It's probably horrible on their part to have done it, but they let Laura let off steam or soul search - whichever one worked on her time away from them.

The kid knew the whole time that she was being monitored on some form.

She figured out that Jessica was her distant companion on day 3.

On day 13, somewhere around Michigan and Illinois, the kid walked up to her car, knocked on her window - startling her awake ( _classic_ ) - and simply said, "home?"

And then they were off.

***

“Aw, Jess, did you fly back here with her? You didn't have to.”

In the distance, Natasha are Laura are uncharacteristically attached, with the former keeping the latter close, getting no resistance. The girl just clings to her shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. I was sick the whole time. You’re welcome.”

"I'm proud of you."

"Stop it, sap. Don't make this seem like a huge victory, deputy director."

"You're one of few who can make that title sound so spiteful and insulting."

"I try. It's one of few skills I don't have to put much effort into."

***

Any body of water provides a false sense of hope for Laura. She's seen her father look longingly into rivers and streams in the short time they had together; it felt as if the past can somehow be dug up in the vast nothingness that they offer.

She slowly learns that looking at the past means that she's looking in the wrong direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Howlett's time with SHIELD

Things had a gradual unraveling, but their individual friendships had abrupt fallouts.

Ultimately, it came crashing down when Natasha and Maria sided with SHIELD after he freed the feral young woman Lynx from their custody.

The aforementioned girl was briefly programmed by their agents with a false identity, and so the two understand the man's compassion. When Wolverine found a safe haven for her, they – along with Nick – celebrated his achievement. No grudges, because they would have helped him if it weren't for politics.

His heart was always in the right place and made sure to act on it.

He eventually wishes he could have done the same for his own daughter.

In one of his letters, he writes, " _Laura, I’m sorry that you didn’t get to leave that place sooner, that I didn't have a big enough part in your freedom. I hope that you find it in you to forgive me someday._ "

***

Agent James Howlett, beloved by many.

Who knows how old he was, when he was born exactly.

Being raised by wolves didn't stop him from having empathy. 

***

As Wolverine, the mutant, he was an asset - one of SHIELD's best operatives.

He works well with almost anybody, which doesn't come as a surprise considering that he's been around for a  _very_ long time and has teamed up with Steve Rogers in World War I, the CIA, and then the Hulk for his first ever mission.

***

As Jimmy and Old Man Logan, he tried to stay in touch with a postcard here, a letter there.

He left the organization after the incident with Lynx.

Last time either of them heard from him, he was dying from poison on the very structure of his body.

His own skeleton killing him, an utmost betrayal.

And then he found out that he's a father.

The rest is history.

***

The kid is long asleep on Maria's lap, but she doesn't have the urge the stop stroking soft strands.

They got the full report of what happened in the forest the day the mutants got ambushed.

They have only  _more than a few_ concerns.

"So Laura not only watched Jimmy die, but she held his hand as he did. How come she doesn't remember?"

"Trauma victims sometimes have memory gaps, no?"

"Hmm."

"Might be a similar situation to Logan's. He subdued the memory of killing his own father for many years. Self-healing let him be partially amnesiac."

"What else could she be forgetting?"

Soft voice, though sleep-addled, had the courtesy of making a presence known.

"Not him. I won't forget _papa,_ " half-awake, but meaning it nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria and Natasha are flexible with Laura's sleeping arrangement. It's basically a  _wherever she feels like crashing_ basis.

Inevitably, the kid and Natasha's not-cat meet. (" _Not my cat.")_ _Yeah. Okay._

They don’t care for each other very much at first. In fact, Liho hisses every time they’re so much as in the same room.

“Liho, play nice,” were the words that would always be heard around their time of initial introduction.

"She'll warm up to you sooner or later... At least she better."

And Natasha wasn't wrong. She almost never was.

***

The first time Liho let her sit on the couch was when she got into a fight with one of her supposed friends.

"Stupid Gideon," she says between huffing and puffing and icing her forehead.

"I thought you can heal yourself, what do you need ice for?"

"Do you want me to get better or not?"

 _So much attitude_. Maria learned quickly to leave her well alone when she's in that mood.

There's something to be asserted here about respect, but she can't be bothered to pretend.

They're not exactly living under normal circumstances.

***

The first time Liho let herself be petted was the morning after a night filled with nightmares.

She doesn't let either of her adults coddle her, or even talk to them about it. She doesn't need them.

(Most of the time.)

But it's nice to get the cat's approval.

***

The first time Liho headbutted Laura’s hand for attention, she had just been banned from Tony’s workshop for 2 weeks for blowing stuff up.

It's fun to trick him into making her fun toys. Except, she doesn't really need to trick him for that.

What's more fun is seeing him get in trouble with Pepper.

What's not fun is getting in trouble herself. Two weeks is too long.

***

The first time they fell asleep together was an accident. Laura was watching _The Land Before Time_ and knocked out on the couch – head leaning back, mouth open, hand mid-stroke.

The common theme between these milestones was Laura having a bad day or night and needing the distraction.

***

Fast-forward to weeks later and they're inseparable. The two cozied up together, Laura _cooing,_  has become an almost daily sight.

It’s rare for Liho to be sleeping anywhere that’s not by Laura’s head, purring in her ear. Even more rare is to not be hissed at when you try to wake the sleeping girl.

Stranger things have happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before training, the aftermath, and Natasha's history

“She’s got T'Challa wrapped around her pinky finger. They shredded one too many dummies and watermelons the other day, showing off tricks to each other. My skin has never felt so hydrated. I thanked her for the fruit service, and she said _de nada._ So cute."

"Stark, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, I heard _the King of Wakanda_  ask JARVIS where he can buy her moose tracks ice cream the other day. Point in case: wrapped around her pinky along with her other fingers.” Tony brings up, casually conversational. Possibly fishing for information on what would get the girl to like him.

“And Liho. Don’t forget Liho. She won't leave her side now,” Natasha adds proudly. Having her spawn get along is an achievement in it of itself.

“Of course, the little demon.” Maria rolls her eyes, if a little fondly. ”Is it maybe a cat thing? The three of them are of the same kind, so go figure.”

“She likes Sam, too,” the billionaire pouts. "What about me?"

“That’s because he takes her flying. And once again, no, you're still not allowed to bring her. But yes, in the wild, a lioness would prey on a falcon so fast, he wouldn’t see it coming. It's weird that these two co-exist fine.”

"This bird won't see it coming either, though. She'll eat him alive if he ever pissed her off."

“Can he see through those goggles, though? I mean, actually, Tony? There's a child at stake here.”

“Of course! Rarely do I make stuff that malfunction. 'Rarely' being the operative word there. They look silly, don’t they? I didn’t try too hard to be stylish just this one time,” chuckling a little at a bad inside joke. He nods towards the gym, "okay, go beat each other up. I'll watch."

***

Since James trained her all those years ago, Laura's asked to share some of the stuff he passed on to Nat.

“Not only is he one of the most skilled, he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, Lau.” The girl listens, captivated. (Mercifully silent for once.)

“I was about your age. He let me kick his ass all the time. He was obviously way more powerful than I was.”

***

_The year is 1941._

“So, who are you, really?” Arm locking around his neck for  _one, two, three_  seconds. She lets him up.

“Really?” Easily dodging a kick to his middle, and throwing an open palm to the girl’s forehead.

He gets a dirty look for that.

“No idea, kid.”

They’re back to starting positions. He’s starting to sweat, and he’s proud of her progress.

“Ha, me neither,” her tone too cold for her age.

“But I think—” she pauses as he runs, twists, and propels himself, putting all his weight into the blow “—we’ll both have a long time to find out.”

She grabs his leg and he  _really_  should’ve seen this coming. He tumbles and is almost on the floor again. She looms over him, faking a right (as if she needs any more advantage at this point) and hurls her left to his cheek, drawing blood.

And to a 13 year old? His words hurt more:

“Kid, don’t trouble yourself with the future.” He wipes his mouth and starts to walk away, but continues, ”For people like us…”

He never did get around to finishing that thought.

***

And so in his letter to Natasha are the words he never said.

_‘I would like to make amends and finish my empty piece of advice all those years ago:_

_For people like us, we usually have nothing to look forward to and live for, but you’ll understand now that Laura will be under your care. You’ll do better than I ever did with you. Love her for me.’_

***

“Ahh! Fuck me, Hill.”

“’Hill’? She calls her Hill during sex?” Tony laughs, bewildered. “Kid! Don’t go in there—“

“It’s fine, what did you think they were up to?” Laura opens the door, letting the man-child in.

“Uh… Nothing." He scratches his head, looking for a way out. "Nothing dirty. Just wholesome activities, you know. Since they have a child now and parents never, ever have sex,” whispering the last part to no one in particular. But nothing gets by Maria or Natasha.

“He’s annoying. I’d kill him myself if it wasn’t frowned upon. Oww, be careful, please," turning her face more fully to be inspected and treated.

Maria most definitely frowns at that. She shouldn’t be talking like this around an 11 year old. (Granted, she's not a regular 11 year old.)

“Nat, it’s not just frowned upon, it’s illeg—“

“Did I stutter?”

She presses hard on a gash by Natasha's lip, who bats and pries her hand away - a futile attempt. "Brat. You just might when I'm done here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1941 sequence that directly influenced this chapter can be found here:
> 
> https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/12/125182/2388688-black_widow___deadly_origin_01_pg_17.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

Everything's been going well among the three of them, so naturally, the two morons have to dip their toes in the fountain of  _self-sabotage._

Maria's not having it.

She paged them one day, making sure that everyone heard:

“Two pint-sized idiots, I needed your butts in my office 10 minutes ago.”

“Heh, mama said ‘butts,’” Laura nudged Natasha, trying to get the disapproving look off her face.

“She also called us idiots. You won’t be laughing for long, young one. We’re in a lot of trouble.”

“Mom, are you scared?” she asks, a little incredulous, but it helps her grasp the gravity of their situation.

“Yes, and you should be, too.”

The girl gulps visibly, and she’s pleased that she’s raising a smart one, at least.

_Good self-preservation instincts: check._

***

“Next time you want to pull this shit.. Scratch that. There will be no next time. I'm not your goddamn emotional punching bag.“

“Ma, please-”

“Not now,” she snaps.

Laura promptly shuts her mouth, a little sheepish.

“What can we do to make it up to you?” Natasha grumbles reluctantly.

“A lot of groveling would suffice,” she’s too smug and Natasha wonders when she signed up to slowly, but surely fall for this amazing, patient, (if a little) exasperating woman.

 _Life can be wonderful in that we get what we don't deserve_ , she thinks. _Wouldn't trade it for the world._ "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Flying lessons today, mama?" Someone brought their puppy dog face A-game, complete with a subtle pout.

"You're supposed to be pampering me, but yes. Of course."

"You're a sucker, Hill."

"Don't pretend to be resistant to her charms, Romanoff. I heard you giving in and gave her 5 cookies during breakfast the other day. Five. You know how she gets after some sugar."

"You're not wrong."

***

“Everyone always says bad words around me. I think I like that I'm not really treated like a kid,” and launches a pebble, hitting a squirrel on a tree.

“ _Basta,_ Laura. You’ll hurt them,” not bothering to take the slingshot because the girl knows better than to not listen. “We know a thing or two about needing to grow up too fast. You’re still not allowed to swear though.”

“You’re no fun,” scuffing her foot on the ground, toeing dirt.

“How?! I just taught you how to use a katana and fly a jet, missy.”

“Yeah, yeah, mommy’s still the fun parent,” she teases.

“You can't just like her because you have matching shock bracelets! Whatever. I know I’m your _número uno_ ,” Laura starts to protest, and she winks. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. It’ll wreck her.”

***

The kid's moods are giving her a whiplash; it might be useful to pinpoint her triggers.

Today is particularly painful.

" _Papa_  isn't coming back."

"I won't lie to you, kid. Logan's gone."

"You can never replace him."

"And I don't intend to." Her crossed arms giving away that she's having a hard time treading the line between _new mom_ and  _intimidating agent._  "Where is this coming from?"

They have a staring match, but the girl cracks.

She's consistently been hesitant to receive affection they provide her with that she didn't know she needed.

"Laura, Laura, Laura, _ven acá_..."

"Mama," she wails a little, and Maria strokes her back. "You're not leaving, right?"

"Oh, _mijita_. You can't get rid of us."

***

They've made up, and so she feels freer sharing her thoughts.

“You’re my whole heart, you know that? The very fabric that makes up my dark, dark soul,” Maria says in a rare singsong way.

“I know. What I said today.. I'm sorry. That hurt, I saw your face. I get nasty sometimes.” The girl averts her gaze, and whispers, “you’ll always be mama.” As if confessing a dark secret.

As if afraid of the woman’s reaction – one of two women who will always have her back, though she doesn’t quite know, let alone accept it yet.

“Kid, look at me.” She waits until the girl's façade fades.

She gets there eventually.

“I need you to trust me. It won’t come easily, but I have hope that it will. I will protect you, stand by your side, hold your hand when we cross the street, read you stories, tell you to make your bed and clean your room, but also sneak you ice cream when you’re in trouble with mommy,” poking her on the nose that gets her a small smile. “Whatever you need. I’m here, okay?”

She makes a correction, “We’re here for you.”

“Okay,” blinking once, twice. Letting the fact sink in – the fact that she can be a kid now, with real adult guidance, someone she can turn to when the night terrors get to be too much.

Because they understand that they’re memories that come even when the sun is out.

Without having to think about it, she says the one thing that _might_ relieve her kid’s worries. “I love you, Laura.”

It doesn’t work, and she’s not surprised, but it stings.

Laura's face is blank, but she might as well be flinching. “You do?” Skepticism colouring her voice.

She’s too young to be this mistrustful. But then, really, she wasn’t the only one.

The universe has a twisted sense of humour bringing three of a kind together.

“Yes, I do, baby. Very much so.”

“Why?”

She wants to scream. _Because so much has been taken from you and you still wake up in the morning, stay strong, occasionally happy._ Which, again, sounds too much like someone she knows.

Is it possible that she’s caring for _two_ Romanoffs? When did life get this hard?

“Because, Lo…”

They’re interrupted by a thump in the hallway. “Nat? Stop hiding.”

The woman walks in, faux sheepishly. “Hey, you two.”

She sends a grateful nod in the redhead’s way. She didn’t need rescuing, but appreciates it nonetheless.

“I was just about to tell Laura the many, many reasons why we love her.”

"My, oh, my. Where do I begin?" She taps her chin for effect, and starts out light. "I love seeing you at night and in the morning, snuggled up to Liho. I love your sweet tooth," and gives a mock glare for that. "But seriously, you've had so much ripped from you, stuff you never really had in the first place, like stability, proper care, then Jimmy. And you're still pretty awesome, you silly goose.”

“I’m not a goose, mommy."

“No, you aren’t. You’re a lion cub.” She gasps at the realization. “Hill, will you carry her like Simba in The Lion K—“

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine, I’ll ask Nick. He’s more Rafiki material anyway. I’ll go get a wooden cane,” the excited planning voice drifts and carries down the hall.

She shakes her head, but can’t resist smiling despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ven acá" = come here


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ad-watching Sunday, everyone!

“You better sleep, i swear to god, or I’m on the next plane over to knock your ass out. Laura will be watching you. I told her to sit on you if you don’t stay in bed.”

"I'm not even attempting to get up and she's way ahead of you on the sitting thing."

"Good. Tell her I'm proud of her."

"I'm not doing that. I can't breathe because I'm sick and there's a full 11 years' worth of weight on me."

"Okay. Pass her the phone."

"Hi, mommy."

"Lau, let her up."

"But you said.."

"Only if she's not willingly in bed."

"Fine," and she can hear that pout all the way in Spain.

"Just ask her for cuddles like a normal person."

"I can do that?"

"Oh, child. Just say the word and your snotty mama won't let you go."

***

“How are you feeling?”

“Perfect now that you’re here,” wearing the dopiest smile in existence. Did Laura drug her up?

“You’re delirious,” touching her forehead, checking for a fever, but finding herself relishing the contact.

Flashing lights and all the alarms sound in her brain.  _Now's not the time for warm emotions_.

“A little. I really do feel much better, though." She coughs a little. "Hey. Should we be concerned that Laura knows how to cook really well? She made this amazing chili...”

"Yeah, I made that. Told her to warm it up."

"Oh, that explains things."

***

“Ma?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

The array of nicknames she calls Laura is expanding and it’s exhilarating, but no one’s more thrilled about it than the kid.

Just when did she sign up to get this mushy?

“Umm. I have a question.”

“Mhmm. Let’s hear it then,” and tucks her head between her palms like a schoolgirl waiting for juicy gossip.

“Uh. You know, just.. I noticed. It’s no biggie.”

Laura’s been learning a lot of slang. She doesn’t know who’s guilty of the development, but it makes her smile muscles do their job so maybe she won’t hurt anyone over ‘dude,’ or anything else since it’s ‘no biggie.’

“Why does mommy call you Hill, but you call her Nat? You used to call her agent, Romanoff, agent Romanoff... And then you call me lotsa great names, you know maybe you should—or she should think about calling you cutesy nicknames too, huh? What do you think? I’ll help, give her some suggestions, maybe?”

This was all said in one breath, and she’d be impressed, if it wasn’t something to mull over.

“Well.” She’s not at a loss for words often, and yet here they are. “I’m not too sure. You can ask her?”

She shrugs.

“How do you even notice these things?”

“Darcy may have pointed it out,” nodding solemnly.

“Lewis, I swear to tasered Thor.”

“Don’t tell her I snitched, please, mamaaa.”

“Oh, I will. No more delicious cupcakes for you, little miss,” she semi-threatens, knowing that she’ll give in herself and bake as many cupcakes as the little girl can handle.

***

It’s been _Mia_ this, _Masha_ that, some more _babe_ thrown in for good measure this week, and if Maria wasn’t an actual spy, she’d say that her spy senses are tingling.

Time to hunt down a sneaky little devil.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it."

"I didn't even say anything. But yes, it was you, and you did do it."

***

“What are you getting upset about? The kid is right.”

“Because it took her pointing it out for us to even notice. She’s far too observant. What else does she know that I don’t? Next time she’ll tell me you’re secretly in love with me,” the hope in her voice betraying the snicker.

The Russian stiffens and eyes the other woman warily.

“And if I did?" Her eyes defiant, but there’s trepidation in them, too. "Would that be so bad?"

She’s found that lately, there's an undercurrent desperation in her skin to keep the other woman at ease.

“No, Nat. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you love me,” pulling her by the hips. “Not at all.”

A kiss soothes worries as effectively as any other method, but this is a good choice. And the 5 kisses that come after the initial one - all good choices.

“Make another move and I won’t be held accountable for my next course of action.”

She should be scandalized, but that’s exactly what she needs. “Yes and please.”

"I can't get you out of my system. Nor do I want to."

"Good. I'm not going to let you walk out of my life. Or this room, for the next week."

"Sorry to break it to you, but we can't do that."

"Party pooper. Not 'til the break of dawn then," hands wandering, caught up in buttons, zippers and working through them.

"Didn't know you had it in you to give such great suggestions."

"Shut up, or you'll miss out on what could be in you in T-minus twenty seconds."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's birthday

They take her horseback riding. In Canada.

It feels so long ago now, but she had planned to turn Logan's family's property into a vacation home.

Here they are, horseback riding around the whole estate that's been converted into a farm, the premise and animals taken care of by a man named Alfred when they're not around.

Maria’s better at it than Natasha, which annoys the latter, but secretly enjoys her kid and possibly-girlfriend bond over it. The two get competitive jumping hurdles, while she stays back and mostly lets her horse go at his own pace.

“I’m letting you take charge, which is something I rarely do. Don’t you fucking dare throw me off, Thunderbolt... or Snowflake. I don't remember. You hear me? Who named you anyway, Thor?”

" _Mira_ , _mami!_ " She hears in the distance.

Stupid advanced, talented child. She's never had to catch up on much her whole life, and yet here she is.

" _Vamos_ , Snowbolt."

***

They're all caked out, cuddled up in the living room.

“You’re old, but you look young, mama,” grasping her mom’s cheeks, cradling her head something precious.

“That’s because the scary man with an eye patch needs me around for a long, long time.” She pauses, looking into the kid’s eyes – her kid – and giving her the truth. “I’ll be with you for as long as you want me to be, _nene_.”

“That’s gonna be a loooong time, ma.”

She hums, followed by a loud smack of a kiss on cheek. “Mmm, stop with the sweet talk, I know you still want a puppy, if not a pony.”

“Aw, you caught me,” giggling, a sound she’ll never get enough of. “Tía Pepper said Tony will make a shrink ray, so puppies will stay cute and you and mommy can’t say no then.”

“Oh, boy. Happy needs to stop taking you to the shelter. Just the donut shop from now on,” trying and failing to stay stern.

Laura whines. “Not both?”

She shakes her head. “Can’t have it all, I’m afraid.”

She thought the kid’s fallen asleep until she heard her say, “Sometimes, I think I do,” and the arms wrapped around her waist absolutely melt her.

 _Maria “Soft As Hell” Hill._ If only her younger self could see her now. 18-year old Marine Corps Maria would not recognize herself. Her present self barely does, and she's not complaining.

Much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question of Laura's birthday

“Spit it out, Laura.”

Natasha’s been watching her daughter in her peripheral vision for a good half hour, and she can’t take the fidgeting anymore. She’s been doing well on the whole parenting gig, but she never claimed to have patience.

“Do we know when my birthday is?” She huffs a little.

She blinks.  _Oh._  She clears her throat, a little uncomfortable now. They hadn’t been able to uncover this particular piece of information and she and Maria were discussing their options – lie and choose a date themselves, or tell the truth and let the girl decide. She’d most likely want to be part of the process.

"Tell you what - how 'bout we wait for Maria..."

***

Using life-model decoys sometimes feels like something to be guilty about? It's really extra of them. But when Laura has mini conniptions and Natasha needs her, it's gotta happen.

"You're really using this?"

“What can I say, I’m resourceful by nature. What's up? Is there a crisis? It sounded like an emergency."

"I was not.. yeah, okay, I was in distress mode."

"You're a disaster." She can't argue with that. "I love you anyway."

Panic made her decoy disappear faster than a popped bubble.

***

Later, satiated in bed, they decide to be as open and honest in their nakedness.

“I didn’t realize I can say that to you, at least that you'd be receptive of it.”

“Hmm. You technically haven’t yet - your decoy said it." She pushes some stray hair off of Maria's face, threatening to get in her mouth. "Why not?”

“I know that you know why.”

“I wanna hear you say it,” she looks up through her lashes; shy is a good look on her.

“Thought you might run away, shut me out for good. Punch me in the face. Kiss me back if I tried to.”

“And what scared you into silence?”

“The last option.”

***

"Even if I didn't feel _whatever this is_ for you, I wouldn't abandon you and Laura."

"I trust that. It's still reassuring to hear. Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom, I think I wanna become a dictator."

"Why, baby?" Maria turns to Natasha,  _"_ _Where did we go wrong?_ _"_

"My darling, sweet angel. Who corrupted you? I told you to stop hanging around Happy so much. And Clint. Plus Tony."

"Thor says I get to do what I want. I can have a whole pie for breakfast  _everyday_ if I wanted, and I don't have to wake up early for school or training."

"Where I'm from, it hasn't ended well in the past. Nor will it if _you_ were to have control of even five people."

Maria drags her off to the side by the elbow, furiously whispering, "Don't say that, Nat. We have to encourage and foster her potential."

Natasha scowls, "To do what, exactly? Take over the planet? An alien race?"

"Well, no. But you never know. She needs to keep her options open by developing her skillsets early on," looking anywhere but at her.

Natasha shakes her head, baffled. "I think this is hell. I'm in hell right now." She yells into the other room, "No, Laura, dictatorship is not on the table. Talk to us again about it in ten or so years? Maybe never?"

***

Never one to be phased by the extraordinary, Darcy raises a valid issue once she’s done painting the little girl’s nails.

“You think we can do your claws? I’m thinking blue would go well with the shade of purple you chose for your nails,” Darcy decides, rifling through her bag of polish.

“It wouldn’t do if I chipped it during an op,” she shrugs.

“You know I don’t like it when you’re more sensible than I care to be.”

“That’s why I try to do it often.”

*******

“Logan wanted me to look out for you. You’re angry, Laura. But you’re not alone.” Natasha has an arm wrapped around the girl.

They're on their way to where everyone else is already assembled.

She's flanked by the only family she'll need.

“You ready?”

She's not scared. She's a mutant with claws who can heal herself, damn it.

Maybe a little bit scared, which she recognizes as more than a slight overreaction. It's a basic op, no big.

This is hardly the last sight she’d want to see before possibly dying, but the company’s not too bad. Right?

_Right._ No one's dying if they all had anything to say about it. 

“Let’s bring hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope one person at least enjoyed this (LOL). Thanks, if you're that person!!
> 
> Already have some idea for a follow-up of sorts. Should be a fun one.
> 
> Any prompts, requests, or if you wanna be friends - I'm all ears (or eyes) on tumblr :)


End file.
